She's Mine
by 21BrokenPromises
Summary: Cat and Tori are at each other's necks for Jade's heart, willing to do anything and everything to be Jade's. Things will get ugly and Jade can only choose one of the ladies. Who will be the last one standing and which ship will be sinking? (A Cade/Jori Story)
1. Chapter 1: Holy Water

**She's Mine: Chapter One**

**Disclaimer I do not own the original characters or ideas made by Dan Shneider. All created characters and situations belong to, _21BrokenPromises_, the author. **

**Description: Cat and Tori are at each other's necks for Jade's heart, willing to do anything and everything to be Jade's. Things will get ugly and Jade can only choose one of the ladies. Who will be the last one standing and which ship will be sinking? (A Cade/Jori Story) **

**Raring: T **

**Words: 869**

**AN: This is my first story, so please try and enjoy and leave a review on how I can do better. Oh and I apologize early on for mistakes. Thank you. So here it is.**

Tori had already been dressed and ready to go before she plopped down on her couch for her day at school. Everything had been going fine this past week and the Gang had planned on going to Nozu together later that day. The youngest Vega flipped through the channels as she waited for her sister to drive her to school.

Finally after 20 minutes of watching meaningless early television Trina had, surprisingly, strolled down the steps in the highest pair of heels Tori had seen. "Your legs will wither before you even reach the front door," Tori stood up from her seat from the couch and walked to the front door, grabbing her bag on the way. "And I _will not_ carry you to the car only to die in a damn accident because you didn't read the heath warning that came with those things." Trina huffed and ignored her sisters comment only to dangle her keys in front of her face.

"Well I don't need your scrawny ass to carry _me_ to _my_ damn car!" Trina then walked to her car and Tori quickly followed after locking the front door.

-She's Mine-

Tori waltzed through the front door of the school and was greeted by a warm atmosphere. There were students on the top stairs dancing. People walking down the hallway, singing with headphones in their ears. And kids talking with some of their friends at their locker. Tori walked over to her own locker and lightly ran her hand over the bright letters that read 'Make It Shine'. She then be began to put in her combination. 37...11...-

"What's up Chica?" Andre walked up to the Latina, leaned on the neighboring locker and flashed a smile. "Oh, hey Andre. Nothing much, just waiting on our night to Nozu's. You?" Tori, once again, began to put in the combination. 37..11..-

"HEY TORI! HI ANDRE!" Cat ran up to the two friends and toppled them into a bone crushing hug. While rushing into them Cat accidentally knocked Tori's head into a locker, eliciting a shout in pain and turning heads.

"OH MY FLYING GOODNESS! TORI I'M SO SORRY!" Cat rambled on about how sorry she was while Andre rubbed Tori's forehead. On the other hand Tori was stuck telling Cat how it was an accident and that she would be okay. I am _not going to be okay_. The bell rang dismissing them from the halls of the school and the three split to their separate classes.

On the way to her Math class, Tori was rubbing the growing lump on her head when she ran into a hard figure, dropping her books in the process.

While bending over to pick up her books she began to apologize, "Oh, I'm so so so so so sorry. I didn't see you their and you see my friend Ca-" Tori was cut short by a soothing hand on her head.

"It's okay Vega, just promise me you'll watch out next time. M'Kay?" Tori looked up at non-wavering blue-green eyes and felt a calming feeling wash over her as she took in the rare smile. Sadly the feeling didn't last long until reality rushed in. "I-I-I-I wa-was, I-I-I-I'm so sorry Jade. I-I-It was an accident I swear." Tori screwed her eyes shut and prepared for Jade to explode. Surprisingly she heard nothing and unscrewed her eyes to find nothing but the hallway in front of her.

As she stood the late bell sounded in her ears. As Tori slumped into her seat she began to think.

_What holy water was Jade drinking this morning? _

-She's Mine-

**AN: Thank you for taking the time for reading my Fanfiction! This is my first one and after reading other Fanfictions, I decided to write my own. I hope this story fit your taste and for you CADE Shippers I would like to say don't worry. This story contains both CADE and JORI but sadly only one with be picked. Please leave a review telling me how how I can improve for the next chapter. Chapter 1 will be up by this Sunday Thank You and have a good night, day or evening. **

**PS: Future chapters will be longer. This is just a taste of what is yet to come of She's Mine.**


	2. Protect Me Too

She's Mine: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own the original characters or ideas made by Dan Shneider. All created characters and situations belong to. the author.**

**Description: Cat and Tori are at each other's necks for Jade's heart, willing to do anything and everything to be Jade's. Things will get ugly and Jade can only choose one of the ladies. Who will be the last one standing and which shipping will be sinking? (A Cade/Jori Story) **

**Rating: T **

**Words: 1,185**

**AN: Thank you, all of you, for liking my story. I know I had some mistakes so I fixed them and put up the good version. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and waited for the story. As you can see the story now has a picture. Hope you like the picture and the chapter. So here it is. **

Cat sat in her seat with a frown on her face. She didn't mean to hurt Tori! Tori was like her best friend and Cat would never hurt a friend. Cat unconsciously bit her bottom lip and tried to think about something else.

_Jadey_.

She had come up many times lately and Cat hadn't noticed but her perception of the Goth was switching from best friend to protector to crush and while all this went unnoticed to Cat, she remained to believe Jade was nothing more than her best friend. Cat began to think about how cute Jade's mean faces were and how soft her mouth looked when she pursed her lips. _Jade was just so pretty, like a rainbow. _

The bell rang and Cat picked up her bag only to struggle with the other students out the door. _Class had went by so fast_! It was fourth period and Cat had class with the whole Gang. As Cat walked her way to Sikowit's class, skipping the whole way. What would they do today? It was always a mystery. Out of nowhere a group of girls had blocked her path. Cat, being as naive as she was, smiled and waved at them.

"Are you that crazy girl Cat with that wierdo for a brother?" The blonde girl in the middle of the group of five said with a smirk and everyone behind her just laughed. Cat didn't find that funny. "Oh wait! And aren't your parents those lunatics who take him to those doctors like every week?" Once again, the girls laughed and Cat's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Oh right, don't you surround yourself with these group of people you call your 'friends'? Well Cat I have news for you, they only hang around you because they feel sorry for your ass." Cat cringed at the cuss and as the words sunk in she began to feel herself believing them. She had always found herself taking others words to the heart. At that moment a hard clank or boots echoed in the empty halls and the girls just turned around to see who it was.

"Jadey!" Cat ran into the Goth's arms and began to cry, letting out all of her frustration and sadness. Warm arms wrapped around Cat and Jade looked up to find the group of girls staring at the two with a blank expression. Cat looked back up at Jade to see that her face was unusually calm. _Jadey's gonna' protect me, like she always does. _

"Kitty?"

"Yes Jadey?"

"Go inside the bathroom count to one hundred and I'll be in there okay?" Cat just stared at Jade then quickly ran off into the bathroom locking the stalls behind her. That's when she heard a big thud and loud scream.

_I just wish I could protect Jadey too_.

-She's Mine-

"Hey Lil' Red, you seen Jade?" Andre sat next to Cat, sliding his tray onto the table. Cat just shook her head and continued poking at her food. Cat had called Jade several times, sent her fifteen texts, and checked the whole school but she didn't find anything. As time went by Tori, Robbie (Rex included), and Beck came up to the table.

"Guys, have you seen Jade?" Tori was the first to speak and everyone just looked like they were going to ask the same question. After seeing Jade that morning, she hadn't seen her at all. There were a choir of no's but Tori noticed that Cat had remained silent.

"Cat?" Cat shifted her gaze on her plate to look at Tori, she felt a pang of guilt wash over her when she saw the large purple bump on the Latina's forehead.

"Yes?" The response was less energetic and sad for the redhead's usual demeanor and that's when everyone knew something was up.

"Cat, do you know any reason why Jade would have left school so early?" After dating Jade, Beck knew it was unusual for her to just leave school in the midst of the day. Although she acted tuff and bad, she wouldn't do such a thing. Cat just shook her head and fixed her gaze back onto her plate.

"C'mon Cat, you can tell us." Robbie scooched closer to Cat, rubbing her back reassuringly. Looking up, Cat told the group everything from the mean group of girls surrounding her to hearing the scream in the hallway she heard from the bathroom stall.

"That crazy lunatic probably killed those chicks." Rex input after hearing Cat finish her story.

"What girls would say those things to a girl like Cat?" Andre just shook his head and took a sip from his soda.

"Wow Cat, I never knew that you and Jade had a bond like that." Tori was amazed after hearing the story. She had always knew the two girls were best friends and that Jade was highly protective of Cat but...wow. Tori found herself feeling a weird tinge in the back of her head. _Jade would never do that for me._ Yes it was true the two weren't always on the best of terms but Tori found herself wishing that Jade would be as protective as she was with Cat with her. _It's just no fair. _

"We have to find out where Jade is." Beck rose from his seat at the table and looked at his group of friends. "Nozu tonight is cancelled until we find Jade." Everyone nodded and rose from their seats as well. While the Gang all walked through the parking lot to Beck'a R.V., both Cat and Tori found themselves thinking about Jade.

-She's Mine-

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter and waiting for it as well. As you can see the two ladies feelings for Jade are blooming and soon enough the competition will begin! I hope you like this chapter and will continue to read my story. The next chapter will be uploaded by Wednesday or Thursday. Have a nice day, night, or evening **

**P.S.: Reviews make me happy.. That's why I posted early**.


	3. Damn Ball

**She's Mine: Chapter 3 Disclaimer I do not own the original characters or ideas made by Dan Shneider. All created characters and situations belong to the author. **

**Description: Cat and Tori are at each other's necks for Jade's heart, willing to do anything and everything to be Jade's. Things will get ugly and Jade can only choose one of the ladies. Who will be the last one standing and which shipping will be sinking? (A Cade/Jori Story) **

**Rating: T **

**Words: 1,301 **

**AN: I'm not going to say much but please enjoy!**

Jade sat cross-legged on her bed with a pair of black scissors held in her right hand. She was not one for cutting herself, although she did have many problems, she just cut other things when she was angry. Jade stood and walked to her dresser to grab something with little sentimental value but when she stood looking at all the things she had up there she couldn't help but being infuriated.

_The hell?! Almost everything I have on this Goddamned dresser is from Cat! _

Jade looked at the pictures for a moment. There were pictures of her and Cat at the beach (She had practically been dragged.), one where they were camping (Cat's clothes had gotten eaten on the trip) when they were younger, and hundreds of others but one that stood out the most was the one in the middle with a pink glittery frame and a plastic rose embedded on the top right corner. Jade picked it up carefully and let the memory engulf her.

_"Jadey, right there, yeah just like that." Cat let Jade's hand go when she thought she could do it on her own. The machine kept a steady yet slow pace as Jade took another swing. The racket in her hand hit the ball to the far left of the court, hitting the old and weak tree that loomed over for shade._

_"Kitty, I think I almost got it!" Jade smirked as she took a swing at the next ball that came her way. It flew straight ahead landing in their small court. Cat ran up to Jade and and gave her a big hug._

_"I knew you could do it Jadey!" Cat had been trying to teach Jade how to play tennis for almost four hours. They had started early that morning and it was now 1:30 in the afternoon. Jade blushed. She knew it had taken Cat a lot just to get her to hit a ball without it landing God knows where and she was glad she hadn't given up on her. _

_Jade hugged the smaller girl back and smiled. She had never given up on Jade, even when they went to a local YMCA for Jade to learn to swim. Now Jade was acting like a Goddamned rabid squirrel when she got in the pool and by the way she screamed you would have thought somebody was pointing a gun to her head. Now that day it had taken so long for her to learn that she looked like a paled up, sucked up, and fucked up prune when she got out._

_After what seemed like hours Cat let go of Jade and smiled. "I'm glad we finished before-" Before she could finish her sentence, a ball flew from the the machine and hit Jade square in the face. How's that for coincidence. _

_"Oh my fucking flying fucking monkey fucking fuck! That hurt like a mother fucking bitch!" Jade cradled her nose with her left hand and sat on the ground while she cursed into the air. Cat rushed over to her and examined her nose. It had only been a few seconds and the area was already a dark purple and swelling. _

_"Oh my goodness! Jade I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to! Lets get you inside. I have to take care of that right now!" Cat felt terrible! If she hadn't distracted Jade for so long the ball wouldn't have hurt her. Jade remained quiet, trying to keep her anger at a minimum. She did NOT want to yell at Cat. _

_Leading the injured Goth into her house, Cat ran to the refrigerator and grabbed a bag of frozen veggies and covered it with a clothe, pressing it lightly on Jade's nose or at least trying to. _

_"Ow Cat!" She didn't mean to yell it was just the pain was a lot and everything just seemed to annoy her at the moment and although Jade didn't mean to yell at her Cat felt a pang of guilt come her way. _

_"I just keep hurting you don't I?" Cat looked down at the floor and took the frozen veggies away from Jade's nose. She just didn't mean for these things to happen. Jadey was her best friend and she didn't mean to hurt her._

_"Kitty come here." Jade could never stand seeing Cat cry. Whatever or whoever it is who caused it would be in a world of hurt. What ever sadistic freak who hurt Cat had a damn problem. Cat turned and grabbed Jade as tightly as she could. _

_"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.." Repeated those same words. With each sorry, Cat felt as though Jade's anger would go away, and it did. Jade looked at Cat with tender eyes. __**She acts just like a child.**_

_"Cat, shut the hell up." Cat stopped and looked up into Jade's eyes. They weren't filled with anger but with love. "It's better this way. If that ball had hit you I swear I would have broken that machine to pieces." Cat smiled and pecked Jade's nose.__** Jade is just so cute when she's protective.**_

-She's Mine-

Cat sat in the back of Beck's R.V. as he drove. Jade is okay she knew that but the fact that she didn't answer her phone made her worrisome. Jade always picked up Cat's phone calls.

"Cat she's okay," Tori took a seat next to Cat, the girl had seemed very worried. Jade probably just was angry. Now Tori didn't know what she could've gotten angry about but she did get angry a lot so she didn't even need a reason.

"But Jade always answers my calls! Even when she's mad!" Everyone chuckled at that. Jade always had a soft spot for the redhead and although she didn't realize it Cat always seemed to hit that soft spot and use it to her advantage. Tori just rolled her eyes. _Cat always takes advantage of her relationship with Jade. I would never do that._ Tori knew it, she had a jealousy for Cat and Jade's relationship. For so long had Tori been trying to get Jade to like her and she failed so many times. And Cat gets mad when she doesn't answer her phone call for the first time? Tori scolded herself. It was Cat she wasn't talking about here! Of course Jade had a sweet spot for her! Everyone did! _But why do I feel as though its something else?_

"Guys! We're here!" Beck yelled as he unlocked the doors of the R.V. Tori got up from her seat next to Cat and walked out of the door, taking a deep breath as she did so. That had to be the reason. _After all what else could it have been?_

-She's Mine-

**AN: This one is long isn't it? I hope I didn't drag it on. Right now I'm trying to get them to realize their feelings for Jade then BOOM! The drama begins. Anyway thanks for reading and have a great day, evening, of night. Oh and I'll post again this Sunday! **

**PS: Thanks for reviewing! (Hope you do it some more, cause I'm a review whore. :)**


	4. Complication Can A -

**Chapter: 4 **

**Disclaimer I do not own the original characters or ideas made by Dan Shneider. All created characters and situations belong to, the author.**

**Description: Cat and Tori are at each other's necks for Jade's heart, willing to do anything and everything to be Jade's. Things will get ugly and Jade can only choose one of the ladies. Who will be the last one standing and which shipping will be sinking? (A Cade/Jori Story) **

**Rating: T **

**Words: 1,128**

**AN: I'm a review whore... :D **

Jade heard a hard knocking at the door. Even though the house was large, it was empty and all sound cascaded throughout all the walls of the home. _Who the Hell in their right mind is knocking at my door? Do people actually have a death wish or something?_ Jade jogged down the steps and strolled through the long hallways of her home to finally approach the door.

On the other side, Tori, Cat, and the others stood patiently waiting for Jade (Anyone really) to open the door. Cat stood twirling her velvet hair in her hands while Tori stood playing with the hem of her shirt. _What was taking her so long_? Finally a clicking was heard and the door opened to find a stern faced Jade staring at the group.

Cat's face brightened and she smiled widely at Jade. "Hey Jadey! We were all worried si-" Before Cat could finish her sentence, the door slammed shut. Everyone stared wide eyed at the closed door. _Did I hurt her? Ugh I'm so stupid! I don't even know what I did._ Cat buried her head in the crook of her arms and her eyes began to brim with tears as she stood in front of the shut door. She always ended up doing something wrong.

"We'll Goddamn! There's no fricken' reason to be so mean to the girl! She was only worried about you!" Andre shouted at the door and yelled purposely. _Honestly we come here for her and she acts like a Gank? We could so be chillin' at Nozu right now. _

Andre huffed and turned to Cat. "C'mere Lil' Red." He widened his arms and walked closer to the red head but she just shook him off and scooched away, leaving Andre with empty arms and a pained expression.

"Jadey doesn't like me anymore. I just keep hurting her don't I? Ever since we were little I always seemed to hurt her and when I try to make the booboo better I just end up making it worse." Cat rubbed the tears away and slouched on the top step of the home.

Everyone just stared.

No one knew what to say. What could they say? Nothing, no one could make any of this better but Jade and she just slammed the door on all of them. She always shut them out and right about now, everyone was willing to give up.

Well, everyone but Tori.

"Jaden August West, open this door right now." Tori banged on the door but to no avail. So she banged harder. "Jade if you don't open this fu-" Before Tori could even finish the profanity (What a dirty mouth she had), Jade swung open the door and stared at the Half Latina.

"Don't you dare fucking curse Vega. Your too nice for that crap." Tori's mouth slacked and her arm just fell to her side. She looked up and let the words sink in. _She just complimented me! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! What do I do? _While Tori stood there fan girling over Jade, her face reddened and she just stared into the turquoise eyes that bored back at her.

All the while Jade was smirking. She had always like meddling with the Latina's feelings. _It's so easy to get this girl to blush. _(Now if you think that was flirtatious, watch this)

Jade softened her eyes and looked at Tori longingly. "Vega, you know you look really cute when you blush right?" Tori's breath hitched and she just stood frozen on the spot. Jade lifted her hand to Tori's chin and leaned forward.

"Ahem!" Robbie, the wrecker, squirmed and looked at the two with a curious expression. _Um, what just happened?_ At that moment Jade just rolled back and choked in laughter.

"Oh my goodness! That was fucking HILARIOUS! You should have seen your God shitting faces! You looked like a group of walking fish!" While Jade rolled her ass all over the floor Cat stood there with an emotionless expression.

As Jade continued her solo riot on the ground Cat walked up and bended her knees so her face was directly in front of hers. "It's not funny." Right then and there Jade shut the hell up and looked at Cat. _Well...damn..._ That's when Beck walked up to the two girls and turned so he could look directly at Jade.

"Well Jade I'm glad to see you're okay and that you got over what ever you were angry about because honestly this doesn't even seem as serious as I thought it would be. So I'm guessing you just had a little one of your tantrums huh?" Beck smirked, stood up, and stepped over Jade to walk into the house before she could retaliate. Jade just glared daggers into his back.

Robbie smiled at Jade and followed Beck inside and Andre shook his head disapprovingly them walked in as well. That just left Jade, Cat, and Tori. The girls just looked at each other.

"Welp, I'm heading inside." Jade got up from her seat on the ground, dusted her pants off and walked inside. Cat and Tori looked at each other. Cat (Packing jealousy of Tori and Jade's moment) rolled her eyes at Tori and walked in.

The Latina looked into the house and sighed. _What just happened. Why do I want upon to happen again? Ugh, why is everything two complicated_? (Unbeknownst by Tori, Complication was her enemy and...She could be a bitch)

-She's Mine-

**AN: Thank you all for reading! I tried to incorporate some of your suggestions in this chapter and I hope it balanced things out for all of you. I'm sorry this chapter is a little short but I have things going on right now and I just didn't want to lie about when I was posting... I hate liars. So I think I will be posting next...um.. No this Friday. So hang on tight and put on your seat belts cause its gonna be a looooong ride.**

**PS: Have a great day, evening, or night**.


	5. Tight Spaces and Foreplay

**Chapter: 5**

**Disclaimer I do not own the original characters or ideas made by Dan Shneider. All created characters and situations belong to, the author. **

**Description: Cat and Tori are at each other's necks for Jade's heart, willing to do anything and everything to be Jade's. Things will get ugly and Jade can only choose one of the ladies. Who will be the last one standing and which shipping will be sinking? (A Cade/Jori Story)**

**Rating: T **

**Words: 1,290**

**AN: Sup'. Beware because this chapter has slight sexual content in it but its not like full on "I'm gonna' fuck you hard baby" stuff. But anyway I think that soon enough in the chapters I'm going to change the rating to M. So...Yeah**.

"Please Jadey!"

"No."

"Jadey please!"

"No."

"I'll do anything!"

"N- Wait anything..." Jade turned to face Cat with a raised pierced eyebrow. The Gang was still at Jade's house and all of them sat on the couch listening to Jade and Cat's conversation (More like one sided argument). Andre sat with his arms on the head of the couch, keeping his eyes on the television but tuned into Cat and Jade's conversation. Beck sat next to Tori (Psh, no surprise there) watching the argu-sation between the two girls. Robbie sat having a meaningless argument with Rex and Tori sat watching the two girls with a thoughtful expression.

"Anything Jadey." Cat, being the overgrown child she was, was pleading for Jade to play Hide-And-Go-Seek with her but the Goth just wasn't budging, well until now. Cat strolled over to Jade and stuck her bottom lip out in hopes to persuade her.

"Hey baby, will you do anything for me?" Rex turned to Cat with his famous expressionless face but they all could see the Pervy smirk he had. They all shivered. Cat turned to Rex and gave a smile.

"Of course Rex!"

"...Kitty you like lollipops right?" Jade turned to Rex with an unbelieving expression and inched slower to him. "Are you fu-"

"Alrighty then! Lets start the game. Who's counting?" Tori stood and clapped her hands as she looked around the room at the group.

-She's Mine-

" Come out, come out, where ever you are." Robbie got stuck with the job of counting and was now searching the dark house by himself, nearly pissing in his tight jeans. (Oddly, Rex was already hidden).

On the other hand Jade stood crushed with Tori in front of her inside of a closet in her room. Tori was against the wall of the closet on the tips of her toes trying to keep her distance from the agitated Scissor Lover in front of her. Jade stood facing Tori with her arms on each side of Tori's head, trying to keep her balance in the small closet. Jade was listening intently for Robbie unbeknownst to the other girl staring at her.

"Ja-"

"No."

Tori whimpered, Jades thigh was in between her legs and she was becoming restless as the seconds passed. She couldn't handle the feeling much longer. Jade turned to face Tori. _Did she just...whine. Is she...turned on or something? _

"What Vega?!" Jade whisper-yelled at the Half Latina but the girl just whimpered in reply.

"Tori are you okay?" Tori began to blush, the air in the closet thickened and the temperature seemed to rise. Shaky tan arms moved to link around Jade's neck and Tori turned to look at the now deep blue pools in front of her. "Y-y-your l-leg." Jade looked down and quickly removed her thigh from between the girls legs.

"S-sorry" Jade turned her head to the side as she spoke. _How did we end up here together anyway. _Minutes passed and Tori again was becoming restless.

"Um Jade?" Tori tightened her grip around the Goths neck and dropped her gaze at the ground.

"Vega." Jade turned her attention back to Tori and raised a questioning brow.

"You look cute when you blush too." Jade nearly busted the door open when she heard Tori. _Is she serious right now? Are we going through a foreplay session I'm not aware of cause this is not natural._

"Vega...I was just kidding around earlier...you know that right?" All of a sudden Tori felt a pang in her chest.

"I-I you want to know what Jade it doesn't matter okay. Just forget I said it." At that moment Jade wanted to tell Tori she didn't mean it because she really didn't but she couldn't. What would Tori think of her then? Tori dropped her arms from Jade's neck and turned her head away all while struggling to cross her arms over her chest.

"Vega." No reply.

"Vega." Crickets.

"Vega!" Jade was getting pissed.

"Ugh! Tori!" At that moment Robbie busted through the door and pounded his arm into the air.

"I found you. I found you. I..." He began to do an awkward dance as he twirled. _Finally!_ But then his eyes settled on the position of the two and almost automatically a bulge appeared in his pants. Robbie turned and began to walk out of the room, awkwardly stuttering on the way. "G-G J-J-Jade a-and Tor-ri-ri in a c-closet...T-T-Together."

At that moment, Tori pushed Jade off of her and stomped out of the room. As soon as Jade caught her footing she chased after the girl.

"Vega listen! Ugh!" Everyone came from their hiding spots to see what the ruckus was about, then the lights flicked on, almost blinding everyone in the house.

"Ay, whats goin' on?" Andre walked after Jade and soon enough everyone else followed. The Goth just continued to chase after the Latina. "Vega!" As she stalked behind Tori, Jade grabbed Tori's shoulder and turned her around only to be met with an icy glare. _Well...Damn..._

"What Jade?!" Tori at this moment was pissed. _She always has to find a fricken' way to ruin something! She can't just be nice for one damn moment can she. I mean seriously!_ Jade was now speechless. What was she to say now? She had to come up with a way for Tori to get over with whatever dumbass problem she had with her and get back to where they were.

"Exactly." Tori pulled back from Jade stomped away. All this did not go unseen by the rest of the Gang.

"Jadey what's going on?" Cat rushed up to Jade and put a comforting hand on her shoulder but Jade just shook it off.

"I don't even fucking know and why should I fucking care?" Jade walked away and Cat stood with a pained expression on her face. Every one stood silent and stared in any direction but to Beck something seemed off.

-She's Mine-

As everyone got ready to go home Beck stood next to the front door waiting for everyone to get in the R.V. That's when Robbie came into the room, with a his clothes on sloppy as hell. Andre walked over to him and slapped him on the back.

"Hey man, where have you been?"

-She's Mine-

**AN: Oh my goodness! I got a bunch more reviews than I thought I would. I thought I would get like 2 or something but thank you. Anyway I hope you all are enjoying the story and are interested to see what happens next. Have a great day, evening, or night.**

**PS: I will be posting between next Thursday to Saturday. SEEYA!**


	6. Emotional Traps

**Chapter: 6 **

**Disclaimer I do not own the original characters or ideas made by Dan Shneider. All created characters and situations belong to, the author. **

**Description: Cat and Tori are at each other's necks for Jade's heart, willing to do anything and everything to be Jade's. Things will get ugly and Jade can only choose one of the ladies. Who will be the last one standing and which shipping will be sinking? (A Cade/Jori Story)**

**Rating: T **

**Words: 1,674**

**AN: Here it is...CHAPTER 6! Dun dun dun! Yep so remember to review and enjoy. Love Yous. **

"Thanks Beck! Bye Tori! See you guys tomorrow?" Cat smiled brightly, despite her sour mood and stepped out the car to get back inside.

Jade had refused her comfort and it was practically eating her up inside. Cat wasn't used to such treatment from many people (Aside from from the few ignorant ass-wipes who chose to pick on her every now and again), but she sucked it up, as she did everything else, and waited for it to dissipate (But one thing the girl did not not know was that things don't disappear and that they just add up until you reach your maximum, and that does not usually end up very well. But that's another scene for another time).

The cool wind blew her striking red hair into the air and Cat shivered at the sudden change in temperature.

"Of course. See you later Cat." Tori gave a forced smile and and wave. She was definitely not in the mood for conversation now. Since the incident in the closet, her attitude began to stink and all conversation was shut the fuck down. In all honesty, she didn't even know the reason behind her anger, all she knew was that Jade was being a Gank once again. But the real question was, 'What about her being a Gank at that moment ticked her off?'.

"Catch you later Cat." Beck waved and Tori shut the door after Cat began to walk to her front door. The two waited until Cat was back inside safely before driving off on the road to Tori's house. The atmosphere was pulsating but the music that played in the background was calming. Tori looked out the window into the cool night.

Beck, troubled by Tori and Jade's outburst earlier, was worried in Tori's part. (No surprise there). Although everyone could practically read 'I have a crush on Tori' etched on Beck's forehead, Tori remained clueless to it all. Beck tightened his hold on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. "Hey Tori, what happened back at Jade's house?" Tori continued to gaze out the window but fidget with the seatbelt of the R.V. _Do we really have to talk about this right now?_ Tori turned to face Beck and tried to calm her voice down as much as she could but to no avail.

"Beck, I'm not really in the mood for talking about it right now, so can we just drop it?" Beck was unfazed by the response and ignored her plead only to press further.

"Tori listen, all I want to do is help you. You help me in times like these and I just want to return the favor but I can't do that if you don't open up to me." Tori, at this juncture, was pissed. _Can he just leave me alone!?_ Tori once again tore her eyes from the window to look at Beck. (Oh was Bitch Mode coming out now)

"Look Beck, I get it, but I seriously am not in the mood for getting myself into an emotional trap right now because I honestly cannot understand the situation myself. So can we please just forget about it?" Beck turned to steal a quick glance of Tori._ I really don't understand why no one will talk to me! What did I do!? _

Although Beck's attitude was stoic most, if not, all of the time, he had a short fuse when it came to things like this. When he used to date Jade, she would keep so much of her feelings from him and that became one of the things he hated the most and one of the things that tore the relationship further.

"Tori, I know-"

"Listen Beck, I told you not to worry about it and to drop it, so do that okay. Or is that not going through your head because I wouldn't be surprised, empty as it is." Right then and there Beck stopped the car and pulled over to the side. His stoic facade had fallen and he too was utterly pissed. (And let me tell you, two mad brunettes don't mix well. All you get is a tasty ass cup of drama)

"No, you listen Tori, all I'm doing is trying to help your boney ass. And I don't think that your in any position to be pickin' fights here bucko because guess what? Your in my damn car! And yeah, guess what that means. I can kick your nasty back talking self out right now! So just tell me whats wrong! Talk to me!" Beck was fuming and although the words he was spitting out right now were out of anger, he couldn't see the damage he was causing.

"Well you wanna' know what Beckett! This boney girl over here is leaving! And she don't have to tell you anything!" Tori hopped out of the passengers seat, slammed the door and walked away from the R.V. In less than seconds, Beck sped off, leaving Tori alone and in the cold away from home. (...Damn)

Tori was unaware of her situation just yet so she started walking off in some random direction. _What the hell is his problem? You want to know what? I don't care! Nope, it's time to worry about my problems instead of other people's just for now. Can I just be selfish? Just this one time? _Just then, a shiver ran down Tori's spine. The brunette tightened her grip on the small jacket that was wrapped around her torso but in all honesty, it wasn't doing shit. _It's cold out here. _Tori looked up at the street sign just above her head. Her eyebrows arched in confusion. _Chestnut Ave? Where in God's eye am I?_ Tori, yet again, looked around her, no one was there but a group of men off into the distance. Looking at her with eyes she couldn't decipher, but she knew damn well they weren't contemplating on whether to ask for recipes for her butternut cookies.

_...Uh-oh_.

-She's Mine-

Jade sat in her room, cutting up some old blankets she found lying around in her closet. Old yarn pieces, clothe, and colors were splayed around her (Too bad in her case, those bright colors didn't lighten her mood in the slightest). A scowl was carved into her face and her scissors snipped rapidly. _Just what the Hell happened earlier? Ugh Tori is always messing with my fucking head. You wanna' know what? Fuck this, fuck Tori, and fuck every damn thing! 'Cause Jade done had enough!_

Just then, Jade's phone vibrated in her pocket. She was about ready to chuck the small gadget into the wall until she caught a glimpse if the caller I.D.

_Vega. How fucking ironic._

With a groan, Jade answered the phone and put it to her ear.

"What the fuck do you want?" The words came out with less venom than actually intended and Jade cursed under her breath at how weak she sounded. In less than seconds the situation settled into her and out of no where, Jade was worried and with a reason. Why was Tori calling her this late at night right after they had an argument. Something had to be up.

"Jade?" Tori had a scared tone to her voice and that alone is what threw Jade off.

"Vega, what the fuck happened!?" Jade pressed the phone harder into her ear and unconsciously leaned forward. Something was really wrong, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. This was just not sitting well with her.

"Jade, I'm scared. I d-don't know where I am and I-it's cold and I'm sorry for calling you so late but I-I'm lost and I don't know where I a-am." Jade practically flew from her spot on her bed and threw some boots on her feet.

"Vega where are you?" Jade skipped down the stairs, two-by-twos, and grabbed the keys from atop the counter in the kitchen.

"I-I don't know but the sign s-says Chestnut Ave. Jade p-please come for me."

"Tori I'm on my way. Don't even worry, got it? Just don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone, and don't leave that spot. Do I make myself clear." Jade was already outside, a coat thrown onto her pale skin carelessly, running to the garage to start the car.

"Jade... Thank you..." Tori on the other end of the phone felt a warm rush through her.

Jade would protect her. Everything would be okay.

"Vega, don't even sweat it. I'll be right there for you." Jade was now racing through the streets of Hollywood, searching for one girl, without a clue of where she was. And that girl was _Tori Vega_.

**AN: Hey guys! I know that there has been a lot of Jori action going on lately but don't worry, Cade is just around the corner. I hope your all enjoying it so far! So please review and have a wonderful day, evening, or night. **

**PS: The next chapter will be up by Saturday if not a little before.**


	7. Google F'ing Maps

**Chapter: 6 **

**Disclaimer I do not own the original characters or ideas made by Dan Shneider. All created characters and situations belong to, the author. **

**Description: Cat and Tori are at each other's necks for Jade's heart, willing to do anything and everything to be Jade's. Things will get ugly and Jade can only choose one of the ladies. Who will be the last one standing and which shipping will be sinking? (A Cade/Jori Story) **

**Rating: T**

**Words: 2,368**

**AN: Hey guys. I'm sorry I took so damn long to update but guess what! This is a good long chapter! Yay! I'm glad that your still reading my story. Oh and review okay. It lets me know that your reading and your enjoying the story and if not, tell me what I can do to make it better because some people may think the same. But I hope your enjoying anyway. Once again, thank you for reading. **

Tori stood planted in the same spot from where she stood before, her now paled tan arms wrapped tightly around her sides as her whole body shivered violently. It had been nearly ten long minutes since she had rung Jade's phone and the thought of her not being able to find her kept coming into mind. After all, she was lost in some place unknown to many with no one within miles of the secluded area. A perfect place for a horror movie to take action.

_No, she said she would come for me and Jade's no liar. She said she would save me and I believe that...After all, this is what I wanted right, for Jade to come and rescue me...But, but just not like this. Not like this._

Tori stared off into the distance, trying not to make eye contact with the group of men to the far left corner of her position, but it was hard. Their eyes bored into her. She could practically feel the danger radiating off of them from the distance that kept them apart, which wasn't much.

Tori looked at them from the corner of her eye and took a mental picture of them, just enough for her to get a good description of the men. There were three of them, standing into an alley with burning cigarettes hanging from the corners of their chapped lips. They weren't built men but they weren't scrawny either and they had malicious smirks on their faces, which only worried Tori even more.

_Why Tori, why did you have to pick a fight with the boy that was driving you home? All he wanted to do was make sure I was okay and I pushed him away. I even called him stupid! Ugh! I can be such an idiot sometimes! Why can't I just live a normal, boring life like those people who live in Massachusetts. Nothing happens in Massachusetts. _

Just then a rugged hand wrapped around Tori's shoulder and turned her around roughly. "Hey sexy, what are you doing in the ruff parts of town? You look kinda' lost. Need any help?" Tori locked eyes with a man donning paled blonde hair and dry blue eyes. He smelled of old cigars and cheap alcohol and from the looks of it, he didn't seek into helping the scared brunette at all.

"Yeah, do ya' need any help findin' your way back home, 'cause we could help ya' out a little bit. If ya' wanna'." Two men stood on either side of the blonde. One with dark skin and a bandage that stuck loosely to his nose and a light-skinned brunette that had a scarf wrapped tightly around his shoulders. They both spoke as if they wanted to help the girl but the mischievous smirks that clung madly to their faces told the opposite.

"N-No thank y-y-you sir. I'm j-j-j-just waiting for my friend to c-come and get me." Tori tried to sound assertive but the fear and cold weather that nipped at her made her sound weak, and she was. Compared to these men, the only thing she could do was put a scratch on their faces and that would probably anger them even more, and Tori did not want that.

"Aw come on babe. We can take ya' home! We'd make sure nothing bad happens to ya' too. We'll take real good care of you. Fine as ya' are." The three men took steps closer to Tori and thats when she made a mad dash for it, her brown hair whipping in the wind. Her feet pounded against the concrete as she turned into a corner but she was too slow. Large hands grabbed her wrists and dragged her into the depths of the dark alley back to Chestnut Ave where muffled screams protested madly into the harsh air.

-She's Mine-

"God fucking dammit! Where the fuck is she!" Jade swerved carelessly into random roads as she took brief gazes at both the street signs and GPS directions that blared on her phone.

Jade was furious as hell at the moment. She had called Beck numerous of times but he wasn't picking up his phone. She had then called Cat, asking her if she saw where Tori was dropped off but hung up when she was bombarded with questions of her own. She had spent a good fifteen minutes trying to find Tori and she was praying to God that she was safe. (Too bad for Jade, God would be cracking giggles right now, as many times she prayed to him)

"Oh so Google fucking Maps can tell me where to find a Goddamned KFC but they can't fucking show me where to find a fucking road! Ugh!" Jade slammed her fist into the steering wheel, causing a harsh honk to irate the other drivers more than they already were.

"Hey lady! Calm the fuck down! There are children in this Goddamned car! You can't just speed onto roads, this isn't fucking Fast and the Furious!" A head plopped from out the passengers side of the black sedan beside her, followed by a slim middle finger pointed directly at her. Jade rolled down her windows and slowly turned her head at the woman, who so bravely, insulted the enraged Scissor Lover.

"You want to know what lady, shut the fuck up because your ugly ass shouldn't be cursing while fucking children are in the fucking car! And you want to know fucking what! I dare your fat ass to come out of that outdated piece of shit and say it to my fucking face because its more of a danger to drive onto roads in that hunk of fucking junk than me driving as fast as I fucking am!" Jade sped off as soon as the light turned green, leaving a car full of awestruck children, a smirking husband, and shocked faced woman behind her.

The sleek black BMW swerved into random streets with screeching tires coming to an utter stop as she stared blank faced at the sign above her.

Chestnut Ave.

_I made it! I made it! I made it...But where the fuck is Vega?_ Jade swung the door open and jumped out of her car then slammed the door shut. Instinctively she looked around for any sight of Tori but she saw nothing...but what she heard...what she heard enraged her further.

"P-p-please! Please stop! I promise I-I-if you let me g-go I won't tell!" A piercing scream then broke the harsh silence of the air, then a hard slap was heard. That's when Jade sprung into action and rushed into the dark alley to her right.

What she saw broke her into most utter state of ballistic rage that she couldn't even submerge from it even if she tried, but she didn't try at all. She just let it take over her, just for that moment, just to protect someone she cared deeply for.

_Vega. _

Tori stood in ripped clothing, her now pale skin cringing at every cold breeze that came her way as she was ground into the hard brick wall. Angry red marks branded her face and legs while tears streamed down her face and onto the ground. Three haughty, drunk men surrounded her with smirks written on their faces with cigarettes adorned into the chapped crevices of their mouths.

Jade locked eyes with Tori and that's when she lunged.

Dark scissors kneaded into the neck of a man with blonde hair, his scream pierced into the ears of the dark haired beauty as thick red blood colored her porcelain arm.

She smirked.

Jade quickly moved to the next, a dark man holding onto the wrist of the Half Latina. He had slowly reacted to the sudden attack and that's what was his downfall. Jade kicked the inside of his knees with the tip of her foot and as he bent down, instinctively, she jabbed her scissors into the back off his neck, making contact with his spine. He looked up at the cold blue eyes that gazed down at him then his own hazel eyes rolled back.

As Jade had swiftly killed the two men, the man with brunette hair and the rugged scarf that was now wrapped around Tori's legs, kept a hold of the brunette by the throat with a dull knife increments away from her neck.

"Walk away now o-or else the girl dies." His voice cracked and his eyes showed more fear than anger, that's what fed Jade even more. The fear in his voice made her grin brighten and the hold on her scissors tighten. She took small steps closer to him and he instantly stepped away and waved the knife warningly.

"I-I-I'm not kiddin' around here! Any closer and the girl d-dies!" Tori stood emotionless with her arms lowered loosely at her sides. She was nearly frozen and her body felt numb. Once again she locked eyes with Jade and that's when Jade lost it, all of it.

She threw her scissors in the mans direction, hitting him in the eye. Immediately, his hold on the Half Latina lessened and her body dropped limply onto the ground. Jade walked slowly to the man and kneeled closer to him. His hand was clutched against his eye whilst screaming in pain.

"You bitch. Are you fucking insane! You fucking stabbed me in my fucking eye!" Jade just smirked, pulling the weapon harshly away from his grasp.

"You bastard. Are _you_ fucking insane. You fucking hurt my fucking friend." Jade pressed her foot on his neck and pushed, hard. "Guess what that means, Bud. _You_ die." His arms tried desperately to remove the boot from his neck, but to no avail. He had lost too much of his energy. His face paled before he took one last breath, taking in the harsh air of the world he lived in, the world where he lost all sense in reality. He closed his eyes and succumbed to the darkness, a wave of warmth engulfing him before he let Death take him.

A raspy voice was heard before he left and he clung to this word previous to his loss. Just before he kissed those sweet lips of Death.

Of, "Jade."

-She's Mine-

"No Mr. Vega, she's fine. I got there before drastic anything could have happened." Jade was now in a warm hospital room, sitting in a chair that was placed next to the patients bed.

Tori's bed.

She had immediately taken the brunette to the nearest hospital she could find, which was very far considering the fact that they were in an abandoned area in the middle of nowhere. She had almost jumped over the counter and beaten the lady senseless for taking her sweet old time asking Jade to fill out paperwork. (Sons of bitches they could be)

She was now on the phone with Mr. Vega and he was not a happy camper. It was midnight and his daughter wasn't at home yet, she hadn't called, and no one had seen her. He had sent out millions of AMBER Alerts and told the police squad to be on the look out for his daughter but at the moment, he was speeding to his daughters aid with a confused Mother and cranky Trina.

"Thank you Jade, just... Thank you. You can tell me what happened when I get down there. I'll see you soon."

"Alright Mr. Vega. Bye." Jade tucked the phone in her pocket and glanced over at Tori. Her skin had regained some of its color but her fingertips, ears, and toes were now a deep purple. She had dark red marks that adorned her face and legs but other than that, she seemed fine. _She's fine. I saved her, she's okay...She's okay._

That's when the door busted open and the Vega family crowded into the room. Mr. Vega stood still for a moment while Trina and Mrs. Vega kneeled next to the Half Latina. Jade felt so out of place, so she rose from her seat on the chair and walked to the open door.

"Jade." Jade turned, only to be met with brown eyes. The brown eyes that were still defrosting from the cold

"Yeah. Vega."

"Stay."

-She's Mine-

**AN: Thank you for reading this chapter and I really hoped that you enjoyed it. I tried to make this one longer than my other chapters and I hope I did a good job with it. Soon enough there will be A LOT of CADE so watch out for that. Remember to leave a review and have a good day, evening, or night. **

**PS: I'm not sure when I will be posting the next chapter because I'm not sure where to take the story from here but don't worry I WILL be continuing it.**


End file.
